


Castle Crasher

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Asagao Meme Team, Cute, Fluff, Other, Sarcasm, Self-Insert, memeteamaugust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate Bree's birthday, the Meme Team goes to the beach. Shane decides to come with them. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle Crasher

It was a beautiful August day, one like any other. In fact, it was August 17th, and it was Bree’s birthday. They had been anticipating this day for a long time, and the Meme Team decided to all go to the beach to help them celebrate their birthday together.

Unfortunately, it just so happened that Shane Gill decided to tag along.

Now, Bree couldn’t help it - they’d always had a crush on him. But he never talked to anybody. He was always stoic as all get out, and never seemed to appreciate all the friends he had, which was always a bit of a turn-off for Bree. They still thought that he was cute, though, and when he opened up, boy, he was the cutest person they knew.

Bree had decided to get out of the water, grabbing the iPod they always carried with them out of their beach bag, and managing to untangle the earbuds wrapped around it. Letting out a relaxed sigh, they laid back, putting on sunglasses, as they lounged underneath the umbrella Cynn and Blue had generously put up.

Just as they were getting comfortable, however, they heard a familiar voice mumbling to themselves.

“Ugh, can you stop mumbling over there? I’m trying to listen to my music,” they grumbled, not bothering to lift their sunglasses or even open their eyelids.

The voice answered back, “I’m sorry for trying to actually have a good time here.”

That voice could only belong to one person.

Bree lifted their sunglasses and looked toward where the sound of the voice was coming from. It was Shane Gill, and there was one tress of a beautiful sandcastle in front of him. The other side, however, was mostly just a sloppy clump of wet sand.

“Nice sandcastle, nerd. What’s next? You gonna make a sand girlfriend for yourself?”

Shane rolled his eyes. “If we’re going to start this whole ‘sarcastic comeback war’ thing again, do try to come up with something better than that.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve got plenty of sarcastic comebacks. They’re just too good to waste on this.”

A scoff was all Bree got in response. “What the hell are you even doing building a sandcastle, anyway?”

“Well… don’t make fun of me, okay?”

“I mean, the thought is tempting, but… sure.”

Shane gave Bree a look that basically said ‘don’t you fucking dare’, and they backed down immediately.

He sighed loudly, as Bree got up from their position underneath the umbrella, in order to scoot next to Shane. “I’ve never… built a sandcastle before.”

“What?” they asked.

“Look, I know what you’re going to say-”

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, dude. I haven’t either. I’ve actually never really been to a BEACH before. This isn’t something you should be ashamed of.”

Shane let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Well then, I don’t suppose you’d want to help me in this endeavor?”

Bree shrugged. “I don’t have anything better to do, I guess. I mean, it IS my birthday, and I AM a princess that shouldn’t have to do this today, but sure.”

“Don’t act high and mighty just because you’re a year older today.”

“Shut the hell up, Shane. If you don’t, I’ll leave you to writhe in agony over this fucking sandcastle.”

Shane didn’t respond, simply grabbing the bucket that separated the two of them. “You can start by getting us more water.”

He then handed Bree the bucket. They smirked, getting to their feet and beginning to walk toward the ocean. As they walked, they heard him snickering to himself quietly.

When Bree got back, they asked him, “What were YOU laughing at?”

“You’ve got sand all over your back.”

Bree went into a bit of a panic, trying to wipe away at the sand that, sure enough, was clinging to the backs of their legs, until they noticed something odd.

“Why are you staring at my back? Were you… staring at my ass, perhaps, Mr. Gill?”

A bright pink blush crept onto his cheeks at the question. Bree gave him a cocky smirk. “N-No! Why would I be staring at your… butt?!”

“I mean, I can’t blame you. My ass IS pretty spectacular.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s only so-so, honest-”

Shane immediately clasped a hand over his mouth at the realization that he had said that. Bree’s eyes went wide in surprise. They had never been in this kind of situation before, and frankly, it kind of scared them.

They cleared their throat before setting the bucket down next to Shane and walking back to their position next to him. “So, um… sandcastles, right?”

“Y-Yeah, right… Can you hand me the shovel?”

And just like that, the awkward moment was completely in the past.

Shane’s sandcastle building skill was definitely admirable. His eye for design apparently seemed to transfer to 3D projects as well, because it wasn’t long before the sandcastle before them looked about as intricate as an actual castle.

The second, third, and final tresses came quickly, until all that was left was the moat. Bree was proud to have been his assistant for the project.

As they stepped back and admired their work, Shane wiped the sweat off his brow as he turned to face Bree. “Thanks for your help, I guess, even though all you did was bring me water and tools.”

Bree rolled their eyes. “I added the shell on the front. Don’t forget that part.”

“Ah yes, the giant monstrosity that’s COVERING UP THE DOOR. How could I forget. I’m so proud of the work you’ve done.”

“Oh fuck off. You’re just jealous that I enhanced the design. Nobody wanted to get out of this castle anyway.”

“Yes, because my first thought after spending half an hour working on the front of the castle was that it needed to be covered up by a giant pink horror.”

“Well, do you want to know what MY first thought is, looking at this beautiful castle?”

Bree didn’t even think before they kicked into the front of the castle. As they continued kicking, the beautiful architecture soon turned into nothing more than a giant lump of packed-together sand. There wasn’t a single noise from Shane as they huffed, the last kick sending the final turret crumbling down.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

“Whatever. Isn’t half the fun of a sandcastle destroying it anyway? Plus, if it wasn’t me, it would be some random 5-year-old, and would you rather say your work was destroyed by a demon child or by a hot birthday babe?”

Shane huffed. “Whatever. As long as you had fun, I guess.”

Bree smiled. “Thank you. I did. And thanks for letting me add that god awful shell to the front of your masterpiece.”

Then, laughter filled the air between them, a pure and happy moment finally shining through, shedding light on them as they both realized that neither of them disliked the other. In fact, the opposite couldn’t have been more true. They really did care about one another, and this was the proof.

Shane looked down and then back up into Bree’s eyes, with a shy grin on his face. “Well, I wanted to give you a birthday present, too.”

Bree’s face lit up. They hadn’t been expecting Shane to even remember their birthday, much less bring a gift.

He looked at them, seemingly thinking about something, pondering as he analyzed their eyes. And suddenly, his arms were wrapped around Bree, hugging them.

“Sh-Shane, what the-”

“Just let it happen for fuck’s sake.”

They continued hugging for a while, until Shane pulled away. He cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, “W-Well. There’s your present.”

Bree rolled their eyes. “Oh, come on. You can’t be serious.”

“What’s wrong with just a simple hug?”

“That moment could’ve been MUCH more romantic, you nincompoop. Like, that was prime kissing material, and you fucked it up.”

“Hey! It’s not like I wanted to kiss you! If I’d wanted to, I would’ve!”

“Shane, honey. Have you SEEN me? Why wouldn’t you want to kiss this devastatingly beautiful face?”

“Happy birthday. Now go away. I can already see your sunburn.”

“…Shit, you’re right. I’m burnt like a witch in Salem.”

As Bree was about to walk away, they felt a hand clasp around their wrist. They tried to resist, but Shane pulled them back and just as suddenly, their lips were connected. It only lasted for a fraction of a second. But that one peck was the best present she could’ve asked for from Shane.

Shane’s face was flushed red as he said, “There. You happy now?”

“Yes. Very.”


End file.
